castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkster
Location XBOX 360/PS3/PC/XBOX ONE: Located in the Tall Grass Field level, Hawkster requires the Horn to obtain him. After fighting the first group of enemies, look for the mud hut with a "horn" sign in front of it. Blow the Horn in front of the hut to make Hawkster emerge from it. The hut is right before the Bear Boss fight. On Insane Mode, the damage output and health of the Bears can be deadly to inexperienced players. Other than that, the hut shouldn't be that far to use the Horn. Ability Primary Ability "The 1-Damage Peck Power" Hawkster will attack enemies by pecking them as soon as they're knocked down. The attack does 1-damage each time, and he'll peck 1-4 times before the enemy stands up again. Hawkster and just about any other good Animal Orb will work well together because of this. Secondary Ability "Fruit Pickup" This effect, while it's not the main ability, is the main reason why Hawkster is considered superior to all other pets in the game. Hawkster will float over to a dead enemy and proceed to harvest a piece of fruit from them. Hawkster doesn't pick up turkey legs or hamburgers, but regardless of that, he still will save you 50% of all your Health Potion purchases if not more. In fact with Hawkster, it is easier to complete levels without a Health Potion (bar the Insane Mode Necromancer fight) Note that Hawkster is glitchy with Imps because they're considered to be always lying on the ground, running or not, so he'll just follow it until it offscreens itself after you knock it down for the first time until it walks off-screen. Technically since this improves your chances of killing an Imp that ran away with your money bag, that means that Hawkster could potentially serve as a gold-supplement pet. The best part of this is that Hawkster doesn't affect enemies' chances to drop food when they die, so getting two pieces of fruit from one enemy is common. Sometimes, if you're lucky, you can get a piece of chicken and a piece of fruit. Note that if the enemy dies from something that doesn't knock it over such as dying on contact from your sword or something similar then Hawkster won't grab food. If the enemy dies in these ways, then Hawkster will collect food: * Beheading. * Losing all HP after being knocked into the air. * Being dropped from a juggle. * Dying from fall damage. * Dying from a lava geyser in Lava World. * Dying from any magic attack besides XXXY (XXXYY isn't considered the same as XXXY since the enemy is knocked over by it). * Dying after being thrown. If the enemy dies in these ways, then Hawkster won't collect food: * Overkill from an XXXY combo. * Overkill from any melee attack that doesn't sever the head or knock the enemy in the air, or in layman's terms, the enemy after suffering fatal damage, immediately collapses to the floor on their back. It's possible, but only in semi-rare cases, for Hawkster to collect two pieces of fruit from an enemy. The most common time for this to happen is to have a Thief die in mid air, have Hawkster grab some fruit, and then if the Thief rolls away, he'll either drop dead or jump, shoot an arrow, and die, allowing Hawkster to pick up a third piece of fruit. By exploiting this you can essentially get three pieces of fruit from the same enemy, or if you're lucky, one turkey leg and two pieces of fruit (which would restore a whopping 70% of your HP!). This works just as well on Fire Demons as it does Thieves because both enemies are notorious for rolling and jumping around a lot. Snakeys, Barbarians, Bears, Coneheads, and Cult Minions are also easy to do this with, but not nearly so much as Thieves and Fire Demons. Hawkster, Piggy, and Monkeyface work well together because of this ability. Hidden/Secret Ability(s) "Elemental/Critical Strike Chance" and "Easy XP" Hawkster critical/elementally strikes enemies based on your current weapon's chance to do so. At max potential, Hawkster can earn 5 XP every single hit, assuming he gets 4 pecks every time. Due to the fact that it takes more hits to kill an enemy with Hawkster's pecks alone, the XP gain from the peck can prove to be useful when combined with Hawkster's other strengths. Hawkster could be considered among the best pets to use when going for XP. Etymology Hawkster's name comes from the Hawk, a group of medium sized birds of prey which belong in the family Accipitridae, and -ster, which is a suffix used to describe someone with a quality or in an activity, in this case being a hawk. Notes * Use the Ice Sword to also exploit Hawkster's pecks on the Stove Faces found in the Full Moon level. This is the Ice Sword's best use in the game, too. * Use a Boomerang, good positioning, depth of enemy health, timing, and throwing skills to create an infinite supply of fruit.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TB33AoApR4 Gallery Hawkster.jpg|How to get Hawkster. Trivia * Hawkster is considered to be a better alternative for farming for new players, as he can be obtained somewhat early in the game (assuming you have the Horn) and has the ability to deal only 1 point of damage repeatedly, which is the lowest amount of damage possible, which means more attacks per enemy and thus more XP. * Hawkster is generally considered to be one of the most useful Animal Orbs for Insane Mode among other good options such as the Piggy, Snoot, BiPolar Bear, and Meowburt Animal Orbs. * Hawkster makes an amazing alternative for health potions if you don't have any. * Hawkster will not pick up fruit depending on how an enemy dies. * Other players and Thief can steal the fruit Hawkster retrieves. * Hawkster is one of the two pets obtained from blowing the horn, the other being BiPolar Bear. * The food that Hawkster carries will never expire, so it is recommended to save the food until you really need it. * Hawkster bears a resemblance to the Harris's Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) as it is brown with dark eyes, yellow talons, and a yellow curved beak. See also * Glowstick * Cardboard Tube * Skeletor Mace * Troll Mother References Category:Animal Orbs